My Demon in Heaven, My Angel in Hell
by Rini-sama
Summary: Harry's been having wierd dreams about people he's never met, so how does the moody Slytherin Prince, and the new student play into this? Is Dumbledore really helpless to save them?R
1. Conversations in the dark always lead

'My Demon in Heaven, My Angel in Hell'  
  
Ch1: 'Conversations in the dark always lead to death...'  
  
A/N: Ohayo gozaimasu minna-san! I know what you're all probably thinking 'It's that evil chick that didn't finish B.L.' Well I'm greatly sorry and I apologize supremely for it! I have lost my inspiration for that fic, but if you have any ideas or any of your own characters that you'd like to display in my fic I'd be more than happy to oblige. Just e-mail me or leave it in your review to this or you can even post it on B.L.'s review list, I'll be sure to check it. Anyways on to the story.  
~~~~~~~~In a manor~~~~~~~  
  
Harry stood where he was listening to a conversation that was taking place behind large black doors, he could only hear snippets and bits of it, never the whole thing. None of it seemed very interested and he was about to move on when a name caught his attention. Drawing back he stood in front of the door to listen.  
  
"What do you think your doing you can't..." The rest of the sentence was mumbled but from what he heard he was sure that the speaker was not only male but extremely angry, he could sense a feeling of familiarity with the voice, he had heard it somewhere before, but the who and where escaped him at the previous moment. He snapped out of his thoughts when the voice came back. "You can't possibly believe that!!?" Harry was shocked when a second voice joined in, it wasn't the fact that their was someone else in there (Quite frankly he would have thought the man was stark raving mad had he been talking to himself) It was the fact that the speaker had such a gentle honey like voice, even despite the man's shouting the voice stayed calm and level. "Ofcorse I do, why wouldn't I? He is." The voice dropped off and once again Harry was forced to wonder. "You insolent little winch!!" Harry winced at the out burst but he at least he now knew that the second speaker was female which would explain the quality of the voice. "You can be mad and rant and rave all you want...but I won't give up!!" Harry cursed under his breath he missed what the man's name was, his thoughts were once again broken when the man went into full rant mode. "How dare you!!? Do you honestly believe you can keep me from him!!!? I don't care what your purpose is but I will NOT be undermined by a god forsaken WOMAN!!!" He heard the uneven breathing of the man and heard footsteps moving from the left to the right. "If you believe that I'm going to fold to you then you're crazier than I thought!!!"  
  
Harry could vividly imagine the man stalking up to the woman, looking very much like a monster from one of the fairy tales he had read, he found that he couldn't picture the woman backing down or even looking frightened, he could see the confident look on her face arms placed steadily at her sides and eyes steeled and waiting. At that point the image had transferred to his mother glaring sharply at Voldemort, the thought saddened him a bit but he was glad to think of his mother as the carefree, strong, spirit that she most likely was, if he went by what Snuffles, and the others told him. He was once again shaken from his thoughts when a loud noise erupted through the darkness followed by a soft thumping noise, it took him awhile to realize that the noise he heard was a slap and that the person had obviously been knocked down by it. "How dare you say that." The man's voice was laced with Venom and Harry was almost positive that he heard that voice before. "You dare to say such a thing to me!!?" Harry racked his brain to see if he had heard what she said finally he realized what the woman had said, only because she repeated it. Voice stern, courageous, and determined she spoke he could hear shuffling of clothes and knew she was standing to her feet. "I said, 'You are a coward who gets his courage from threatening and hurting those weaker than him, if there is someone you can control you will, and your just as low as Voldemort himself!' " Harry smiled slightly but was surprised to hear her laugh. "It's sad really...seeing that you lick his boots, and your both on the same level, your both arrogant, ignorant, evil, jerks and most of all your both weak both physically and mentally." She spit, Harry had to keep from applauding her. She was one brave person to say such things to someone, by what he gathered, so obviously worshipped the dark lord and his own strength. He blinked when he realized that it had gone quiet, pressing his ear to the door he could hear hurried breathing and someone moving forward, it took him a moment to register that it was heading toward where the woman was and he panicked. Before he could act a loud bang rang through the air followed by the same thump her heard earlier, again this mind paused until he realized that the bang sounded scarily enough like a muggle gun, and the thumping was obviously the woman falling to the ground. "Wench, I warned you...can't be much help now that your dead can you...?" Harry forgot to curse at not hearing the voice only pushed himself closer to the door. His face was pale and he was shaking. How can he kill her!!? She was only being truthful!! What kind of madman is he!!? Not being able to take it anymore he pushed open the door and gasped in shock, laying on the floor was the petite form of the woman, he could barely make her out in the darkness but the crimson that flashed around her didn't go unnoticed, his eyes averted and he spotted the man a silver object gleaming in his hand. Harry gasped and moved back, but the man didn't seem to notice him as he shot off another round into the already motionless body. "Anymore smart remarks about me Lord? Anymore cracks on my bravery, love? No? I didn't think so!!" Harry couldn't take it he clenched his fist closing his eyes as round after round went off finally he snapped.  
  
"Stop it!!! She's dead!!!"  
  
Harry blinked when he looked around he was sitting up in his dorm bed clothes clinging to him in a clump from his cold sweat. He blinked to his left when Ron appeared sleepily rubbing his eyes. "What's wrong Harry?" "He..He killed her." Ron immediately woke up and hugged his best friend. "Oh bloody 'ell Harry! I didn't know you still had nightmares about your mom!!" Harry shook his head pushing Ron away from him. "My mom?....No.she wasn't my mom.." Ron gave him an odd look before laying Harry down. "I see..go back to sleep Harry.you're just worked up, everything will be alright in the morning.promise." Harry smiled slightly still shaken up from his dream he closed his eyes when Ron disappeared most likely to his own bed and sighed. His mind traveled back to the 'dream' if it could even be called that, the image of the dainty figure surrounded by her own blood engraved itself into his thoughts until it burned. He let out a shaky breath and looked to his ceiling, 'Maybe Ron's right...but what if it's from my link to Voldemort?' He frowned again before turning on his side the image playing itself over and over in his head.  
  
A/N: O.k. done how do you like it so far? I hope you find it interesting enough that you'll stick around for the next chapter!! R&R!!!  
  
Preview of next chapter:  
  
"What are you doing up there Draco? Is my little Dragon heart upset?"  
  
He frowned and stood protectively in front of her. "You won't hurt her!!" "Why do you care boy!?" "Because she's my mother!!"  
  
"Hmmm...you're a brave one coming in here..I could have you now if I wanted." "No you couldn't...I'm not dumb enough to come near you alone without having some sort of protection." "Don't you trust me?" "No." "Don't you believe that I can be nice?" "I'd have an easier time believing that my hair is really purple and Hogwarts is a school for muggles to learn to cook."  
  
Hope that appeases you ^_~ Till next time ja! 


	2. A look into the past

Ch: 2 'A look into the past..'  
  
A/n: Ohayo gozaimasu minna-san! Thanks much to my two reviewers! I think you both ownz by the way! This is infact my very first try at a HP fic. So..be gentle people e.e  
  
~~~~~~~~A Manor~~~~~~~~  
  
A sigh was released into the otherwise silent room, as a pale child sat lazily in a large comfy chair idly chewing on small pink lips, and kicking short pale legs back and forth. The very definition of bored written across the child's small features, looking over with pale grey-blue eyes at the room's only other occupant, the child spoke. "Are you done yet?" Boredom laced in words. In the chair opposite of the child sat another child, donned in a pale pink dress, small legs poking out the slightly puffy bottom and dainty arms resting on the table, tiny fingers poised in the air having stopped in the middle of moving, Long lashes brushed the rosy cheeks of the child stealing away jade green eyes in the process before small pink lips curled up in a smile. "Not yet, be patient I'm almost done." "What do you find so interesting about Muggles that you must read constantly on them?" Smiling the child received his answer. "Muggles are magnificent people, they are so sweet and kind." "And weak." "Not all of them, there are a lot of very strong and powerful muggles." ". . .Your not going to quit are you?" "Not a chance." A groan was heard as the other child slid out the chair and onto the floor greatly disturbing the dusty gold locks, the latter giggled pushing off the table and jumping onto the floor, skirt rising slightly before the girl stood before the child. Dipping down onto her knees she gently curled her fingers in said locks gently straightening them, causing the boy to sigh. "You are such a brat; I bet that's what you wanted me to do eh?" An impish grin crossed his features as he nodded. "Are you done NOW?" He mused stressing his words with a small pathetic pout. Sighing the girl stood and walked back to the table closing the ridiculously large book. She turned and dusted off her dress before nodding. Grinning broadly the boy grabbed her hand and dragged her outside.  
  
"Push me higher!!"  
  
"I'm trying to! Stop squirming so much you might fall off!!"  
  
"But this is so much fun!! Push me higher!!" A giggle.  
  
"Fine, fine, but stop squirming so much you might-" The words were cut off as the swinger was thrown back with clumsy movements onto the harsh floor. With a startled cry the pusher rushed to the fallen one.  
  
"Oh no!! Are you alright!?" A stifled whine before she was answered. "Yeah. . .It stings though!!" "Well maybe if you'd listen to me." "No, you just push to hard!" "Do not! You just have no balance!" "Ha! I'm more balanced that you, Clumserella." She scowled. "You know as well as I do that it was an accident!" "Father didn't seem to think so." "Well, Father hates me." The reply came almost immediately after. Gasping the boy looked to her and seeing her sadden expression hugged her. "I'm so sorry!! I didn't mean to- I'm sorry!" She let out a muffled sigh. "It's alright I know you didn't mean to." "But I hurt your feelings!" He paused. "Do you really thank Father hates you?" She snorted and gently pushed away from his hold. "Ofcorse he does! I am not of his blood remember? And I don't agree with him or his stupid beliefs. . .he thinks I'm turning you against him." "Father wouldn't hate you for that!" "He's always yelling at me. . ." "He yells at me too." "I bet he doesn't try to kill you." She grumbled but gasped holding her mouth; she quickly looked to the boy who was staring wide eyed at her. "He. . .he tried to kill you?! Why didn't you tell me!?" "What could I have said? 'Hello, lovely day where having isn't it? What a lovely Meal! Oh and by the way, your father tried to kill me today by pushing me out a window! Can you pass the peas?'!?" She took a deep breath, deciding not to reveal the worse part, and spoke softer. "Besides..you wouldn't have been able to stop him." "I could have tried. . . " Came the whisper, she looked down. "But then he would have hit you." "I can take it." "I don't WANT you to take it! I. . .I don't want him to hurt you." She whispered ducking her head more, creating a curtain of Fiery hair to cover her face. It was clear what she was doing. The boy frowned slightly and opened his arms, a gentle smile on his face. With a cry the girl fell into his embrace surrendering to not only the chocking sobs and tears, but the warmth he gave off. She was determined to stick with her pledge. She would not let Draco Lucius Malfoy be a pawn to darkness.  
  
Angry silver eyes pierced up at the sky through the protective shield of tree branches and leaves. Leg dangling off the edge and a small frown pasted on his face, Draco sighed heavily and closed his eyes, too many thoughts evading his mind. "What are you doing up there Draco? Is my little Dragon Heart upset?" Came the gentle voice from below him. He glanced down from his perch on the branch and smiled at the young girl. "No, just thinking." He replied once she had successfully climbed up onto his branch. She had abandoned her dress long ago for pants and shorts; she never was comfortable being dressed up. He gave her a look. "Father won't be pleased with your attire, you do know that don't you?" "Well you do know that I could care less? He's going to hate me for as long as I'm alive, so what's the point in trying to please him if I'll never be in his good graces?" She whispered softly looking down. He smiled softly and leaned over gently ruffling her crop of hair. "Don't think too much on it, I'm sure he'll come around." She gave him a skeptical look. "Yeah I'm sure. . .And a dragon will suddenly show himself to me, escaping his prison from earth's core." He shrugged nonchalantly leaning back on his branch. "Stranger things have happened." She sighed and leaned back too watching the sky with him. The quiet that settled was comforting and refreshing, but was soon broken by a shout. "HOW DARE YOU!!!!" They both exchanged looks before jumping from their perch and bolting toward the manor, fear evident in their eyes.  
  
When they got their they were greeted by the usual sight on an enraged Lucius, what else was their was what really got them. Laying on the floor cupping her cheek, was Narcissa Malfoy. She frowned gently and spoke. "Lucius, love-" "Don't you DARE love me after what you said!!?" She winced and bowed her head. "I am sorry." "You damn well should be!! Telling me I'm wrong, the nerve!!" He hissed before smacking her as an after thought. Her head reeled to the side and she cupped the other cheek holding her face in her hands. "I'm sorry Lucius-" "Sorry isn't good enough!!" He shouted delivering a kick to her side causing her to cry out and fall unceremoniously to the left. "Damn woman, you've forgotten your place, maybe it's about time I taught you a lesson?" She looked up in horror shaking her head. "Please no, Lucius please don't!" "You DARE ask me a favor!!? Who do you think you are!!" He delivered another smack to her already bruised face and she lay sprawled out on the floor. He lifted his hand to smack her again when he was interrupted by the Blond haired boy who now stood arm's outstretched in front of his mother's beaten form. "Draco? What are you doing boy? Go back outside and play!" He frowned and stood protectively in front of her. "You won't hurt her!!" He scowled. "Why do you care boy!!?" Draco looked over his shoulder at the woman, why DID he care? She was almost never there, and when she was she was always too busy. She didn't raise him or participate in anything he did, even though she got him someone who made him happy. He smiled slightly at her and the girl who now was cradling the woman in her small arms. He knew why, because, even through all she didn't do, she made sure to tell him at least once a day that she loved him, and she never harmed him in any way. He turned to his father and glared. "Because she's my mother!!" He shrieked. Startled beyond belief Lucius sat their a moment before he seethed in rage. "How. . .DARE you talk that way to me!! Insolent brat!! I raised you, gave you the best of everything and this is how you repay me!?" He pulled back and did something that no one could forget, but most likely could imagine he pulled back his hand and delivered a mighty blow to Draco's face. The 6 year old went crashing into the ground bouncing once before laying their in pain. With a gasp the girl stood to run to him but was harshly knocked back by a well placed 'Accio'. She cried out when her back harshly met the stone wall. Gasping Draco staggered to a sitting position. "Aurora!!" He shrieked trying desperately to stand fully and run to her, but he was once again knocked down by the still enraged Lucius. He was then held back by Narcissa who shrieked at him to not 'Harm her Baby' He sent her flying back with little effort before beating down on the pale boy, hit after hit, blow after blow, his mind was set on the two people whom ever meant anything to him, who were now badly injured and most likely dead. When that thought registered he looked up at the man who was the sole reason for his emotional pain, he could easily forget about the physical pain although the bruises and marks would be a constant reminder, but he could never, WOULD never forget the cries of pain of his dearest friend, and his precious mother. And if he had anything to do with it, Aurora Mist VanHelin and Narcissa Malfoy will be avenged hold heartedly. Turning piercing silver orbs towards his father he was cut off by a voice that cried out one word that rang ten fold in the silent manor. "Putrefis Todalous!!!" With a start Lucius was frozen in place before falling backwards eyes wide as saucer and mouth open, his expression was scandalized as he tried to break the spell to no avail. Blinking in surprise Draco turned to where the attack came from and found a gasping and bruised Aurora holding in her hand a Narcissa's wand. She let out short sigh before falling back on the balls on her feet leaning heavily on the wall. Draco followed her once she began to move over to Narcissa who lay in a battered heap on the ground. She smiled, which came out as a scrunched expression on her beaten face. "I told you it would work." She breathed before passing out. Draco turned his gaze to his savor. "Why?" "He was hurting you." ". . .You know he'll come after you when he gets free right?" "Doesn't matter so long as you and Narcissa are alive." She smiled tiredly and he pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
The years went by and Lucius became quite taken to abusing his only heir, never beating him to the point of death but just close enough to let him know who was in charge. Aurora wasn't allowed to help him for she was constantly sent away on errands, anything to keep her far enough as to allow him to slowly break the confidence she had so carefully put in the boy. Narcissa had been around less and less as she was locked in her room most of the time by Lucius himself. Aurora still kept an important secret from Draco, but she would die before she let him knew.  
  
Night came quickly now adays, bathing the entire estate in a cloak of eerie darkness. Aurora walked silently to the Library, a determined look on her face. Pushing open the large Victorian doors, she was greeted with the sight of the cozy room, lit fireplace, and the form of Lucius Malfoy lounging in his chair a book resting in his lap, it was clear that he had long abandoned reading it, he looked over at the sound of the door and let a wicked grin cross his face. "Hmm. . .You are a brave one coming in here..I could have you now if I wanted." "No you couldn't. . .I'm not dumb enough to come near you alone without some sort of protection." "Don't you trust me?" He asked mock hurt in his voice. "No." He frowned. "Don't you believe that I can be nice?" She rolled her eyes letting out an exasperated sigh. "I'd have an easier time believing that my hair is really purple, and Hogwarts is a school for muggles to learn to cook." He scowled and closed his book. "Well what do you want?" "I came to make a deal, I will leave like you so obviously want, and in turn you must make me a promise." He quirked an eyebrow. "And what would be?" "You'll not force Draco to join your cause, let him decide on his own." He smirked. "We both know what he'll choice." "One more than the other." She mused. He frowned. "What makes you think I'll oblige?" "You have no choice, you're a veela, as I Narcissa and your son are, and you're bonded by your words." She smirked and he frowned. "Fine. . .you have a deal Girl. I want you out of here immediately." She nodded and turned quickly on her heel shuffling out the room.  
  
"WHAT!!?" "I'm leaving today." "B-B-But you CAN'T!! You -promised- me that you'll always be here!!" She winced at the accusation in his voice. "I'm sorry. . .I have no other choice Dragon." "Don't you Dragon me!! You lied to me!! You put forth false promises, and got my hopes up just to brutally shatter them!!" She frowned and pulled him into a hug, albeit with force. "No, I never said anything I didn't mean. . .Like I've said, I have no other choice, someone's safety depends on my leaving." He frowned and looked up at her. "But. . .what about me? -I-need you." She smiled and gently kissed his forehead. "Don't worry, you'll be fine without me. I swear it. Besides! You're going to Hogwarts in two years! I'll surely meet you there one day!" He smiled slightly. "Promise?" "Dragon Promise." She twined her fingers with his, turning it until the back of his hand faced her and hers him. Gently biting into the other's knuckles they broke the skin drawing blood, placing their thumb in the other's blood then placed the blooded thumbs together and kissed the back of their thumb(While it was still pressed together) "You are now bonded by blood to your word, Shall you break this bond you are disowned by the council of Dragons." The said in unison, serious expressions on there faces, before they both broke into fits of laughter. "Don't you think were too old for that?" "You can never be too old for 'Dragon Promise' it grows with you." He smirked. The seriousness of the situation came back and he gave her a stern look. "Promise you'll keep in touch?" "I'll try my best." She was on the verge of tears, smiling gently he opened his arms and she fell into them crying into his shirt. She left that night on an old broom stick; she bid her heartfelt goodbyes to Narcissa whom was again locked in her room and giving Lucius a curt nod and Draco another hug she was off. Draco watched her disappear into the horizon with a sigh he turned and went to bed.  
  
Lucius stuck to his word, he didn't force Draco into it, but he did torture his heir waiting for his resolve to break. He saw that Draco was slowly warming up to the idea of being a death eater and continued his ministrations. As for Draco, he stopped smiling replacing it with smirks, his laughs were only cold and bitter ones, and his eyes remained the stunning Silver they had been upon his anger. A permanent scowl was planted on his face and he swore to never forgive Aurora, whom never returned his letters nor did she write or even visit on holidays. A pink hue to his thumb was a constant reminder of his dear and only friend, money was his only care now, that and his looks. His heart had gone cold but was never completely frozen over; he lived with the knowledge of hating muggles and anything or one having to do with them. And that was how he entered Hogwarts at age 11; he was the perfect heir to the Malfoy name, and the perfect soon to be Death Eater.  
  
A/N: O.k. done like it love it hate it? Reviews are wanted, flames are acceptable Ofcorse they will be used to power Rage's fire powered hair dryer. I do enjoy your suggestions. And I appreciate your review! ^^  
  
Preview of next chapter:  
  
"Who do you think you are!? You must think your someone so great-" "Correction, I KNOW I'm great."  
  
"Who in Merlin's name is that?" "I have no idea. . .but your letting him win the argument!!" "Right!"  
  
"You wouldn't know fun if it waltzed up to you doing the Macarena in an orange jumpsuit and started snogging Snape!!" ". . .What the hell is a Macarena and just what exactly does a jumpsuit do?" "Jump, maybe?"  
  
Love ya! Till next time ^_~ 


End file.
